Javin Oversector Command
Background The Javin Oversector Command & Administrative Complex (simply known as The Complex) is is the central command & control center for the 19th Sector Army (Dark Saber Command) on the planet of Javin. It was paid for almost in full by Moff Starski's personal family funds, with the leftover paid for by the Javin Oversector government funds. The Complex has state-of-the-art short & long-range communications, sensors, & technology and is situated inside a dead, sunken volcano that has provided the the complex with remarkable natural defensive capabilities. The only way in-and-out of the complex is either through the air or water-based vessels. Moff Starski wasted no expense, building The Complex into the luxury of government buildings around the Galactic Empire. The building houses over some 15,000 civilian & military employees and in addition to the typical refreshers & lunch halls, the building also has stylish several restaurants, entertainment suites, gyms, parks, several small apartments for workers staying over for their scheduled shifts, and other relaxing features. Because of the logistical nightmare and cost of shipping and flying in & out all 15,000 employees, the employees are put on scheduled shifts of working 3 days on, 3 days off, through three different shifts of roughly 5 thousand employees each. The Security Detachment & Defense Force (SDDF) remains on-site 24 hours a day, 7 days a week. They have their own barracks & other features deep down inside the bowels of The Complex. Natural Perimeter Defense The natural defensive rocky ring of land around the center (& several islands on the inside of the ring) of the volcano provide a excellent interior & perimeter defense around The Complex, including Imperial Army Troopers on patrol with AT-STs, AT-ATs, & Z4-Z Speeder Bikes. Land-based Bp.2 Anti-infantry Turrets, Bp.4 Anti-vehicle Turrets & Bp.5 Anti-aircraft Turrets provide fixed emplacements that extend the entire way around the rock ring of land and its interior islands. In addition, a single w-165 Planetary Turbolaser provides quite the punch for an attack fleet, while 35 XX-9 Heavy Turbolasers provided added defense to both space and air attack. The Imperial Maritime Division provides security & patrols on the water ways and directly outside the volcano's natural defensive ring, including Waveskimmers, Amphibions, TIE Fighter Boats, Light Scouts, & Heavy Cruisers. A single IM-455 Modular Garrison sits on the exterior rocky ring of the volcano, near the main entrance into the greater complex. The Garrison provides the perimeter defense forces around The Complex, as well as an additional 30 TIE Fighters & 5 TIE Bombers. Security Detachment & Defense Force The Security Detachment & Defense Force (SDDF) provides on-site security & defense for The Complex ''with a Battalion of 613 Imperial Stormtroopers, 48 Imperial Combat Drivers, 60 Imperial Pilots, & 54 TIE Pilots (a total force of 775 personnel). This includes: A Battalion (Major commanding; 613 personnel total) of Imperial Stormtroopers provide direct security & patrol directly outside, at guard stations & entrances/exits to ''The Complex, & inside The Complex itself. In addition, 12 AT-STs & 24 AT-PTs are stationed directly outside on The Complex's grounds as well, with their own repair, service, and housing hanger deep inside the building (a underground tunnel system can ship AT-STs & AT-PTs anywhere on the build's primary grounds). AT-PTs can even enter the building at many locations to provide increased security & defense. In addition to ground defense, The Complex has its own hanger that comes equipped with 24 TIE Strikers, a squadron of 12 TIE Fighters, & 6 Lambda-class T-4a Shuttles for personal transport. 12 Imperial Dropship Transports (IDT) modified with the IDT Gunship Support kit (2 Stormtroopers man door-mounted turreted Heavy ACP Repeaters / 5,000 rounds each in a circular armored protected drum magazine under each door gun / 1 Squad of 9 Stormtroopers) was also stationed in the hangers. The building itself it equipped with several KDD2055 Short-Range Turbolasers for immediate defense and could activate a Deflector Shield around the building strong enough to deflect a orbital bombardment. Somehow---but mostly likely through saving the Emperor's life---Starski has received his own personal security detachment of Novatroopers. 3 Platoons of 38 soldiers each (114 soldiers total) provide added security to sensitive areas around the clock (1 platoon on shift for every 8 hours) in and around The Complex. An additional squad (in addition to the 3 Platoons) of 9 Novatroopers provide personal protection to Moff Starski around the clock. Category:Locations